The present invention is directed to bicycles and, more particularly, to various features of an apparatus for controlling a bicycle transmission.
Bicycle transmissions usually comprise either internally mounted transmissions or externally mounted transmissions. Internally mounted transmissions usually are built into the hub of the rear wheel, and externally mounted transmissions usually have a derailleur for switching a chain among a plurality of sprockets. A shift control device mounted to the bicycle frame and connected to the transmission by a shift control cable usually controls both types of transmissions.
The shift control device frequently comprises a shift lever mounted to the handlebars, and in many cases the shift lever is positioned close to the brake lever. The shifting operation is difficult when decelerating because it becomes necessary to operate the brake lever and the shift lever at the same time. For this reason, automatic shift control devices have been developed that automatically shifts gears (speed steps) in response to the bicycle's traveling conditions (e.g., wheel speed or crank revolutions).
Conventionally, bicycle wheel speed has been detected using a magnet mounted on the bicycle wheel and a reed switch mounted to the bicycle frame. The reed switch produces one pulse per wheel revolution, and the wheel speed may be determined from the interval between detected pulses and the wheel diameter. The automatic shift control device sets an upshift threshold value and a downshift threshold value for each speed step. The bicycle transmission upshifts to the next higher speed step when the detected speed exceeds the upshift threshold value. If the detected wheel speed subsequently falls below the downshift value, then the bicycle transmission downshifts back to the original speed step. Sometimes the upshift threshold value for a particular speed step is set to a slightly higher value than the downshift threshold value of the next higher speed step to create a well known hysteresis effect that minimizes chatter from frequent gear shifting when the wheel speed hovers around the shift points.
Chattering is prevented easily with the above technique when wheel speed is detected at relatively low frequencies such as one pulse per wheel revolution, since shift timing is controlled according to the different speeds set for upshifting and downshifting. But if, for example, attaching several magnets circumferentially around the bicycle wheel increases the wheel speed detection frequency per revolution, meaningless gear shifting may occur frequently. More specifically, if the bicycle speed drops even momentarily due to obstacles such as small bumps or stones on the road surface, the bicycle transmission would downshift against the rider's intent. Thereafter, when the bicycle speed returns to normal, the bicycle transmission would upshift back to the original gear. When such shifting actions occur repetitively, the pedal force required to maintain the desired speed changes frequently, thus causing the rider to pedal in an uncoordinated manner and reducing the stability of the ride.